Technical Field
The disclosure is related to liquid crystal display technology field, and more particular to a scan driving circuit for an oxide semiconductor thin film transistor and a NOR gate logic operation circuit thereof.
Related Art
For a large scale integrated circuit, three most basic elements in a logic operation circuit are an inverter, a NAND gate, or a NOR gate. Generally, the three elements are manufactured by using CMOS FET, i.e. the circuit includes two elements of PMOS and NMOS.
In an oxide semiconductor element, IGZO has become the focus of attention for the next generation display, and the oxide semiconductor has better NTFT characteristic due to the special material structure. However, the thin film transistor (TFT) also has two elements of PTFT and NTFT, but only in LTPS process, a PTFT element with better performance is obtained. Therefore, how to use a single element (PTFT or NTFT) to manufacture an inverter, a NAND or a NOR has become a serious problem.